


Shenanigans in the Bunkers

by Zeath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, Humor, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Somnophilia, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my god, Jean was humping his leg.</p>
<p>Jean and Marco are bunked together for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans in the Bunkers

It was past sleeping hours, everything was dark in the bunkers as people snored and fidgeted in their beds. The moon was shining through the crack in the barracks wooden walls. It was peaceful. Well it would be if Marco didn’t have Jean’s boner poking his thigh.

He couldn’t sleep. He was too sore from the training today and he was hungry because they never seemed to have enough food for their meals; they have just bread and soup at the moment. He certainly couldn’t sleep now that Jean’s dick was disturbing his peaceful thinking.

They bunked for a reason; because they were both outwardly gay and their bunk mates refused to have a homosexual sleeping next to them. It was alright he guessed, he never spoke to Jean all that much but he liked that he could be serious when he was put in a position to think properly. He would be a good soldier. He also liked that Jean was a cuddler but having that right on him was something else. “Jean, Jean are you awake?”

He had to do something or he wasn’t going to get any shut eye and that would cause problems for when he was training; he had to have a clear head and not be exhausted or he could be easily swept up by an oncoming titan. Of course, Jean wasn’t awake. He slept harder than Reiner and that really said something – At least Jean doesn’t snore, more of a snuffle every now and again – once he shuts his eyes he is gone from the world until morning.

That’s when Marco felt it, a very gentle rocking feeling. Oh my god, Jean was humping his leg. He didn’t know what to think about that, something about it was comforting but on the other hand he didn’t want to be creepy and like someone hump against him. Another reason why he didn’t want to be used like this was because of a certain part of him really liked the idea of being Jean’s hump pillow.

Yeah he definitely wasn’t going to get any sleep now.

His own cock was starting to awaken and throbbed with arousal in his pajama pants. It wasn’t like he hadn’t gotten off in the barracks before, everyone has; every person has at least seen one of their bunk mates trying to get off once of twice. He could just pull one out right now but the fact that he would be masturbating to Jean fucking his leg was something else.

“Jean, please I am trying to sleep.” Marco tried again, nudging behind him to shove Jean out of touching distance but apparently fate wasn’t on his side at all because arms wrapped around his middle and held on. Jean made a noise before getting even closer than before and using his hips in more force. Somehow his clothed cock had moved so it’s now rubbing between Marco’s legs, sliding against his ass. 

He wasn’t going to last, he hadn’t touched himself in over a week and certainly hasn’t touched anyone since he came to train. This was like poking candy at a child; they would take everything they could get. Marco was going to come in his pants if this continued. He reached down to pull his pajama pants down enough that they wouldn’t get dirty, stretching his arm behind him to cup Jean’s crotch. I was warm and pulsing and made Marco shiver in arousal. 

Jean made a soft sleepy noise; his head was close enough that Marco could feel breath on the back of his neck, making the hair stand on end. He felt like a complete pervert for doing this but if this continued he would lose sleep and couldn’t have that. Pulling the sleeping teens pants down so his cock peeked out and moved his ass back so it would create friction against his hole, his other hand went to his front to pump his own dick. 

This was going to be fine, he could get off and so could Jean and he wouldn’t talk about this ever again. “What’s goin’ on?” 

Shit. 

Marco stayed as still as he could, pretending he’s asleep. Jean blinked lazily as he got his bearings, he didn’t know what woke him up, looking around the barracks to see if anyone was awake before stopping in his tracks. Pulling the covers up to reveal a sight; his pants down showing how hard his cock was and Marco’s ass showing full display. “Um.” 

Jean didn’t know what to say, he never thought of something like this happening. Jean was happy when he found out that he would be sleeping next to Marco because he was cute and he always seemed to catch Jean’s staring. The more he thought about Marco, the more he tried to be serious with the training; he wanted to impress the freckled teen and hopefully get to see a bit more than everyone else if you know what he means. 

Now was his chance though. Having a good look under the covers, he saw that Marco had freckles everywhere, on everything he could see; his lower back and the tops of his thighs and that squeezable ass. Jean bit his lip and gripped his cock, most of his tiredness evading his mind for the time being as he gently poked his cock against Marco’s ass, letting out a breath at the feeling of skin on skin. 

The poking made Marco wants to jump, it surprised him that Jean would go that far but he didn’t move a muscle in case Jean found out. He shut his eyes tightly, Jean obviously thought he was the only one awake and had the same thought process as him; get off quickly so he could sleep. He let Jean do what he wanted as he lay still. Jean was focusing more on what he could touch with the limitations of clothes, he let go of his cock to roam his hand over Marco’s bare ass, feeling the warm on his palm. “Damn, lucky me.” 

Jean moved closer so they were both on Marco’s bed, barely any room between their bodies and it was enough for Jean to slip his cock between Marco’s thighs and thrust his hips, feeling the warmth of his crotch against his leaking cock. He felt brave enough to rest a hand on the freckled hip and use it as a handlebar for his thrusting. Jean was fully awake now and more excited than he had been in a long time, letting out breathy moans and he humps Marco’s thighs. 

On the receiving end; Marco was biting his pillow trying to conceal his moans. He didn’t think Jean would go this far and he could feel his cock on him and the intensity of his hips and it was rubbing him in all the right ways, brushing against his balls and sometimes his ass would be gripped and _oh fuck_ he wanted to rub one out right now, his own dick was leaking on the mattress and twitching with need. His eyes rolled in pleasure when Jean got adventurous and his thumb went between his ass to circle his hole. “ _Mmm_!” 

With that noise, everything stopped. Jean froze and everything stayed still while he spoke. “Marco? You awake?” 

He didn’t want to say anything in case everything stopped so he was silent, please don’t notice. But of course fate still didn’t like him and Jean leaned closer, pushing his thumb more on his hole which made him inhale; no one had touched him that intimately before, he was allowed to make noise! “So you’re awake. How long?”

Well shit, no use hiding it now. 

Marco turned his head, he didn’t know what he looked like but it made Jean swallow noisily. “Before you woke up…” 

He nodded and went silent, thinking it over; both of their pants down and his cock out and hard and Marco’s ass out. He didn’t think that Marco thought that way about him but he was going to go out on a limb here and say that Marco wanted to get off for a long time. “How long have you want to do this? ‘Cause I’ve wanted to do this to you for a seriously long time.” 

“A while… Two months? Maybe more? I don’t know, please Jean I can’t think like this. You were humping me in your sleep and I… Jean…” He wanted to explain, how much he wanted to be with Jean and how their awkward moment had started and that he didn’t want to have sex with his sleeping body. Jean seemed to get the idea and shushed him quietly before moving his hips back so his cock pulled away from Marco’s thighs. 

“Face me, let’s get off together then we can talk about it in the morning.” Jean spoke as he pulled at Marco, helping him turn and get into a more comfortable position that they could both enjoy. Both their pants had been taken off and thrown nearby so they could quickly pull them on again when it was all over. Jean’s leg slipped between Marco’s so it could rub up against his cock while they grinded. They held onto each other; Marco holding onto the pillow with one hand and Jean’s shoulder with the other while Jean held onto those freckled hips once more to rock against him. 

The first time their cocks slipped together would be something to remember for a long time, they both inhaled to hide their moans from everyone in the bunkers, wouldn’t want anyone finding out about this or they would be the next piece of drama for a while. “Shh…” 

“What do you think I’m _trying_ to do?” Marco was tired but he couldn’t stop his hips from sluggishly moving forward to slick both their stomachs with precum. Jean had his eyes on the prize, watching the way their dicks slid up and down, rubbing and mixing their cum together, he bit his lip to stop a cuss from slipping out. Marco on the other hand was so embarrassed; everything had gone so fast in such a small amount of time that his head was spinning, looking at Jean’s face when he was turned on was an image that would be burned into his brain forever but he didn’t like that he was just looking at their cocks. Gaining what little confidence he had, he leaned forward to kiss Jean, shutting his eyes tight to hide from the reaction Jean was going to give him. 

Jean was surprised at first but something felt right about kissing Marco, he started to retaliate and they both got so into kissing, licking each other and tasting each other, gripping their bodies and getting closer in hopes that they would be stuck together forever. Jean humped his hips forward as he licked Marco’s tongue, feeling the other teenager whimper against his lips. Marco wanted to say something, stop what he was doing because he was going to cum and he didn’t want to stop the kiss because it was perfect and Jean was perfect and everything in this moment was so _perfect_. 

He gripped Jean’s arm tightly, trying to hold himself back before Jean whispered against his lips, his body tense and almost shaking. “’M cumming…” Thank fuck for that because he was cumming too and he held onto Jean as he spurted between them, his voice rumbling their kiss and Jean swallowed the pitiful whines coming out his mouth. 

Jean chuckled before thrusting his hips harder, gritting his teeth and grabbing Marco’s ass, bringing it closer so he could grind just a little more before cumming, spilling on their skin and creating a mess between them. They both broke the kiss, Marco rested his head on the pillow and Jean laid his on Marco’s clothed chest as they caught their breath. “I think people are going to find out.” 

“I said we would talk about it in the morning… Let’s get to sleep.” They felt gross; jizz slicked up on both their stomachs but Jean apparently masturbated a lot because he had his very own handkerchief and wiped all the gooey jizz off them before yanking up his pajama pants, complaining about the coldness before snuggling back up to Marco and falling asleep once more. Marco was satisfied and fatigue started overcoming his brain, before long he was snuggled up with Jean as he slept for the last few hours of the night. 

 

\---

 

Before they could talk about anything that had happened last night, everything had become a mess of rumors because someone was awake and decided to blab about it to his friends and it spread like wildfire. Fucking Eren Jaegar would be destroyed one of these days, but he had to thank him a small amount because shit, Eren wasn’t getting laid and he would be if he played his cards right. 

At the moment, he and Marco were enjoying their breakfast together and because of the rumors, everyone was ‘secretly’ listening in, their necks arched to catch the gossip. Jean thought about their night before and wanted to say something about it, he got the balls to do it and goddamn it if he wasn’t going to say anything then he wouldn’t be able to see that ass again. “Okay so Marco… You know what I’m going to say and I think everyone else in the room knows what I’m going to say.” 

“I know and yes I think we should.” Marco was blunt as he finished off his breakfast, wiping the plate of the last remains of his stew with his last mouthful of bread. The sudden agreement stunned Jean silent and he wasn’t the only one, most of the room that had been listening in also went quiet. 

“Let’s go to the stables?” Marco smiled and stood, leaving the room as if nothing had happened. Jean almost thought that his freckled new boyfriend had more guts than he did while acting so shy around people. Fucking hell. He took a stand and looked out at the other people who were still confused about Marco’s agreement, slightly disappointed at the lack of gossip. He saluted the little audience and followed along behind his boyfriend. He loved saying that; Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend.


End file.
